


You've Found Me

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail AU Short Stories & One Shots [36]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Imagine a world where everyone is born with a mark that matches them to their soulmate. The problem is, there's no way to know where in the world they may come from. So, in order to make this process easier, most of the governments of the world created an international registry, and thanks to technology, finding your match should be simple... right?
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Fairytail AU Short Stories & One Shots [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/760656
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62
Collections: The Nalu Archive





	You've Found Me

In their world, soulmates were more than just a romantic ideal. There were whole industries built around it, from government registries, to spiritual ideologies of its cosmic importance. With the advancement of technology, as soon as a baby is born, their soulmark could now be registered in an international database along with all the personal information needed to find one another. These marks ran the gambit of appearances, often resembling something that will later be recognized between the two individuals. It could be related to a personality, talent, or even a life-long interest.

Because of the ease of locating a match, many parents took it upon themselves to search the registries on behalf of their children in order to facilitate the meetings. Not everyone was obsessed with the idea, and a few even questioned the lack of freedom in choosing their own destiny. Registration wasn’t a requirement, and it was not uncommon to find undocumented individuals. Maybe they were orphans, or the parents simply felt it was the child’s choice to make when they were older. But in the end, the norm grew to be widely accepted, and in many cases, marriages were arranged from infancy assuming the children will accept their destinies.

In the United States, the Heartfilia family was no different than most. Once their only daughter Lucy was born, they faithfully registered her and checked to see if there was a match... but to their dismay, they found none. In the beginning, they did their best not to worry. Perhaps Lucy’s soulmate hadn’t been born yet? But as the second, third, fourth, and fifth years passed by without a match, Jude and Layla Heartfilia knew the chances of finding a match were growing cold. It didn’t mean one wasn’t out there somewhere, but the chances of finding them in the world was like finding a needle in a haystack.

The years pass by, and they do what they can to keep their daughters spirits up. The poor girl watched as all of her friends were matched, happy for them, while disheartened that she may never find love for herself. It wasn’t easy, and there were a few years of depression, but by the time Lucy graduated high school, she’d made peace with her lack of a soulmate and threw herself into something else she was passionate of.

For as long as she could remember, she’d been drawn to Japan and it’s culture, chalking it up to her love of anime at a young age. So, she took advantage of that passion to start learning the language. With the support of her parents, Lucy took extra classes on top of her regular schooling to learn as much as she could, and by the time she’d started college, her fluency was already at a N3 (mid) level. In her second year, she was accepted for a study abroad program, and that was amazing! Immersion in the language developed it further. But the best part was all the friends she made through that year. The experience solidified her plans to move to Japan once she graduated.

One of those long-distance schoolmates was a girl named Levy McGarden, whom she’d bonded with over a love of literature. They kept in touch through the years by Line and other social media’s, their friendship growing until it better resembled long lost sisters. It was Levy who found a job for Lucy to apply to.

“It’s a mid-size import/export company looking to expand.” Levy beamed through the video screen. “Gajeel’s cousin Rogue told me about it.”

“Translation & office work...” Lucy mumbled as she scrolled the website link sent by her friend. “Sounds like a good place to start. The owners look so young.”

“Yeah, one is I think five years older than us, and the other is maybe eight years… I’m not sure. But Rogue already works there, so he said if you’re interested, he’ll help to push your application through.”

“Eeee! That’s sweet of him! Yeah, sure... um, tell him I’ll get the application and my resume sent in by tomorrow. Thank you so much Lev for helping me with this.”

“Tch, I’ll do anything to get you back here. Oh, and don’t worry about lodging, you can stay with me till you get settled in.”

Lucy bounced in her seat. “I can’t wait to see you guys again!”

Once the young woman sent in her paperwork, the process moved faster than she’d expected, and within the week she was sitting through a video interview. The H.R. manager Mrs. Erza Fernandez was nice yet a bit intimidating, though Lucy couldn’t help but admire the woman’s beautiful red hair. It was a standard interview at first, a bit of testing in her Japanese language capabilities, but it went well. The woman was surprised at her knowledge of general business customs since the service industry in Japan ran a bit different then the United States.

“I don’t wish to be to forward,” Lucy blushed lightly, “but it’s been a dream since I was a little girl to move there.”

“Really?” The redhead tipped her head in curiosity. “Any reason behind it?”

“Eeto... I’m not quite sure. Just something pulling me to go. I’ve dreamt of it for as long as I can remember.”

“How interesting,” the woman relaxed back in her desk chair. “Lastly, I’d just like to make sure about something. In this day and age, most individuals by your age is in a relationship. A move like this won’t be getting in the way, will it?”

“Oh, no…” Lucy sighed, “I haven’t found that person yet.”

“Aww, I’m sorry to hear that. Hopefully you will soon.”

“Thank you.” 

“Well,” the woman continued, “based on this interview and Rogue’s reference, I believe you’ll be a great edition to the team. When could you move here?”

“Oh, wow! Really! I mean!” Lucy stops and takes a deep breath to calm her elation, to the chuckle of the other woman. “I could be there within two weeks as soon as I can get a work visa. I’ll book my flight as soon as I get that, and let my friend know I’m coming.”

“Not a problem, I have a contact at the consulate and will have them expedite the process. Do you have a place to stay already? If not, we can arrange for cheap lodging until you find an apartment.”

“Thank you very much for the offer, but my friend said I can stay with her for now.”

“Great! Once you make your flight arrangements, send me an email confirmation with the date. We’ll keep in touch. Welcome to Dragneel & Euclife Distribution.”

“It’s my honor,” Lucy bowed. “Thank you again for the opportunity!”

The next three weeks were a complete whirlwind for Lucy. True to their word, the company was able to get a work visa approved in a matter of days and sent by express to her. Then she managed to find an early flight that gave her a full week to settle into Japan before starting the job. Her parents were sad but excited for their daughter in this new journey. They also agreed to ship the rest of her belongings once she found her own place to live. So, for now, Lucy just packed essentials and clothing, or as much as she could in two large suitcases, and one carry on.

When she’d stepped off the plane at Narita airport, the surreal feelings were still settling in. She was really there! Back in Japan, and with a job ready to go. There were so many things she wanted to do, oh, and the foods she wanted to eat! Japanese food was just never the same back home once she’d been spoiled from her last trip. Her suitcases were sent through a courier service to Levy’s apartment, while she took the train because she wanted to stop at a couple shops on the way. One to set up a local cellphone plan, and two, find a gift for Levy in appreciation of their generosity. Things like a banking account could wait until the next day because she just bought a Suica card and put a bunch of money on it instead. So many things to do! But it was all very exciting.

As she rode the commuter train, and stared out of the window at passing sights, Lucy’s mind drifted among a sea of thoughts. About the job... about the move... but most of all the strong sense of belonging. That invisible pull that’s lead her to this moment. It’s haunted her for so long, and being here now, those sensations had heightened. There was something special about Japan, she just didn’t know what it was, and it drove her a little crazy! Of course, there was one possibility... told to her by a weird psychic at a fair one year, but nah, it was too crazy, and maybe she didn’t want to think about anything that could drive her hopes up.

The rest of the week before starting her new position, the two roommates spent it catching up. Even though they kept in touch by phone or media, it was so a lot more fun in person. Lucy considered it a mini vacation and made the best of it, knowing they now had all the time in the world to explore. Levy’s wedding was in the following year, a few other friends as well, so there was much to be excited about. Lucy convinced herself to enjoy the experiences through them and their happiness, until one day, maybe she too will find love.

“Welcome, Ms. Heartfilia,” Erza Fernandez greeted the woman. “We just have some hiring paperwork to sign, and I’ll show you around.”

It was basic labor contracts, so the process went quickly. Afterwards, the woman showed Lucy around, introducing her to the other employees. It was a medium sized distribution company with maybe 30 employees total from office to warehouse workers, each specializing in their positions. Her hybrid role would be part of the advertising section, translating and maintaining the websites English version, as well as clerical support, and working with English speaking clients. It sounded like a lot, but it would also put her in contact with a wide range of people. Dragneel & Eucliffe was a young company, only about 4 years old, but steadily growing at a good pace. So, Lucy was excited for the position, and ready to start training.

Everyone there were cordial and welcoming. The last individuals to be introduced were the two partners for which the firm was named after. First, Sting Eucliffe, who turned out to be Rogue’s best friend. He was nice, although a bit of a flirt considering he was a married man. Next, was Natsu Dragneel, and the real brains behind the operation.

They walk into his office, where Lucy sees a man with pink hair sitting behind the desk hunched over paperwork. Erza knocked as they entered to gain his attention.

“Mr. Dragneel, I have Ms. Lucy Heartfilia here, the new translator.”

Lucy’s eyes widen, shocked as a strange , warm, rushing sensation flooded her entire body. This man... something about him, it was so familiar, so alluring, as if she’d known him all her life. And the attraction must not have been one sided, because he stared back just as hard, slowly rising up from his chair as if looking at a long lost love. The air in the room grew palpable, heavy the divide between them such to an extent, that Erza looked between the two with a knowing confusion.

“Um...” the woman spoke slowly, “do you two know each other?” But both Lucy and Natsu responded with shaky, no’s. “Okay then... Mr. Dragneel, this is Ms. Heartfilia. She starts today, so I’m introducing her to everyone.”

Natsu rounds his desk to move closer, and Lucy shakes away the strange feelings to bows in respect of the higher position. “Pleased to meet you, Mr. Dragneel.”

“I believe the honor is mine Ms. Heartfilia. This may be a bit forward, but may I see your soulmark?”

Lucy straightened up in surprise. It was a strange thing to ask right off the bat, but he was the boss and who was she to decline? “Um, sure...” she slowly scrunched up the blouse sleeve on her right arm to reveal what appeared to be a crescent moon on fire. But as she noted the man’s eyes widening grew a bit concerned. “I-I’ve never found my soulmate because they’re not in the registry. I mean, I’ve come to accept that I may never find them, and I’m still happy with the way my life is going.”

At those words Erza turned quickly to her boss in annoyance on behalf of this poor girl. Glaring as she waited for his response, for she knew something he’d only shared with his closest associates. As an orphan, Natsu was never registered and as an adult, he’d never bothered to.

The longer it took for the man to respond, Lucy quietly began to panic at both of their reactions. “Is s-something wrong?” She knew Erza wasn’t concerned about it or she wouldn’t have hired her, but was Natsu? “Being single won’t hurt my working here, will it?” Inside she was worried, but she did her best to hide it.

The man finally smiled. “On the contrary, Lucy, may I call you Lucy?” Natsu spoke with a sense of amusement to his tone as he pulled the glove off of his right hand and revealed the same mark. “It appears you’ve finally found me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had time to write something longer, expand the story idea ;-; but I really wanted to whip something up by Valentine's Day :)


End file.
